domhain_bydfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Lands
The Lands Beyond Domhain Byd The dangers of the seas have limited the exploration of the wider world, particularly to the west and north. The known world could only be a fraction of what exists beyond. North Legend states that the northern continent is shaped like the head of a dragon. At the center of the continent is a huge mountain that puts even the Seat of Heaven to shame, dubbed the Dragon's Eye. Strainseiri myths state the very peak of the Dragon's Eye is where Ealaiontoir slumbers. The land and air of the continent are said to swarm with dragons. The Land of Beasts Also called the Dragon's Fire, the Land of Beasts has many different legends about it. Whether any are true is difficult to determine. Sailors who have been swept north in storms and managed to return home again claim the land is rich with gold and jewels far beyond the wealth of Jallen, but that monsters and giants protect the treasure. Naijin The Naijin island chain to the east of Domhain Byd is one of Adunato's most important trading partners. They control the import of sugar, textiles, and pottery and from East and West Shaabe, and the import of blubber and fur from the Whitelands. Naijin claims to be the oldest kingdom in all the world, created in the first struggles between the gods. The Naijinese have set up multiple colonies on the islands of the Eastern Sea, as well as claiming lands on East and West Shaabe. Almost all trade outside of Domhain Byd must first go through Naijinese channels. East Shaabe Numerous small kingdoms and tribal lands litter this continent, though in the far north there are the ruins of what may have once been a great civilization before Naijin laid waste to it and claimed the region for themselves. The people of East Shaabe are far more diverse in height, body type, language and culture than any across Domhain Byd, though they tend to have similar dark coloring due to the harsh northern sun. Some historians have suggested that East Shaabe is the true birthplace of the Daoine and that the people island hopped across the Eastern Sea until reaching the Great Basin in Mekti, from where they then spread out cross Domhain Byd and grew paler the further south they moved. West Shaabe There is little developed in the way of native cities in West Shaabe. Naijin has set up multiple colonies here for mining and lumber, enslaving the indigenous people. During the slave trade, many foreign born slaves came from West Shaabe colonies. Nashaabe Little is known of the interior of Nashaabe, as they greatly prefer their privacy. Dragonkin are known to be the royal family and they have one of the largest populations of Swinekin in the known world. They have begun making trade deals since the Great War and forming alliances with the smaller kingdoms of East Shaabe. Their greatest rival is Naijin. They had developed a diplomatic relationship with Mekti briefly during the war, but they dissolved after the death of the Usar. They continue to cautiously seek out a useful ally in Domhain Byd to push back against the colonialism of Naijin. Whitelands Though it's claimed all of the Whitelands are encased in never-ending ice, this is not true. During a brief and surprisingly warm summer, snow and ice melt along the coast and the people of the kingdom enjoy a very fertile time for growing and hunting. Giant black and white birds and unicorns that ride the waves populate the area. The Ring of Kraken The island chain known as the Ring of Kraken is largely responsible for Adunato dominating the seas of Domhain Byd. Eretath and Aitbheth are blocked from easily exploring to the west due to this island chain, around which numerous kraken are said to lurk. Some have claimed that this is their spawning grounds. Coral reefs, frequent volcanic activity and hurricanes are more mundane explanations for difficulty in travel. Savage Lands Two hundred years before the Prophecy of the Great King, a ship full of Qritani and ratkin made it past the Ring of Kraken and shipwrecked in what has been dubbed the Savage Lands. Most were killed during their explorations and search for help, but those who survived brought back strangely detailed maps and stories. They claimed that there were no Daoine in the Savage Lands, only Strainseiri. Some of the Strainseiri tribes were much like the ones found in Domhain Byd, but others were exotic, such as the Fishkin, Rabbitkin, or Monkeykin. The surviving sailors claimed that the Strainseiri in the Savage Lands ritually slaughtered all sons born to their Druids, so that no Daoine could ever take root there. Most of the stories that came from the Savage Lands are dismissed as the ravings of the mad. Stories of a place called the Concolor Empire, ruled entirely by Catkin who freely hunt and eat other Strainseiri, have recently surfaced. Diplomatic missions to establish ties have been suggested, but none have been made yet. Beyond Some believe that there are even more lands, far to the north past the Dragon's Eye. No one attempting the journey has ever returned to tell the tale. Category:Kingdoms